Hadiah
by kinana
Summary: Akashi kaget dengan Furihata yang meyambutnya dengan Naked Apron /Skuel drabble 'Tarian'/RnR/Warn Inside/AkaFuri/Didedikasikan untuk CAFEIN First Event/Suka-suka FujoDanshi lah


**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tatadoshi**

**Hadiah © kinana**

**Warn :**

_**Naked Apron,**_** Fiksi Homo, Banyak Tipo, Diksi Sesuka Penulis (DSP), Frontal, **_**Dirty Talk,**__**Porn Without Plot (PWP),**__**Naughty!Kouki, **_**dan masih banyak lagi.**

**.**

**Ini adalah skuel untuk salah satu **_**drabble**_** berjudul 'Tarian' di fanfiksi 'AkaFuri's A to Z'**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Akashi menggeram.<p>

"Kau sangat nakal Kouki,"

Berbisik rendah lalu menjilati cuping telinga milik pemuda coklat yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Ahh…Sei-samah…"

Furihata Kouki mendesah kencang. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar halus dalam sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Akashi, pemuda coklat itu merasa kakinya lemas seperti jeli. Dia yakin, jika tak ada Akashi yang memeluknya dari belakang pasti dia sudah jatih terduduk saat ini.

"Kau sudah membuatku bangun Kouki. Jadi bertanggung jawablah."

Akashi menyeringai, miliknya yang sudah tegang dibalik celananya yang menggembung dia gesekkan pada belahan pantat Furihata yang tidak dapat ditutupi oleh kain _apron_ yang dikenakan pemuda coklat itu.

Pita suara Furihata kembali berkerja untuk mengeluarkan lenguhan, erangan, dan desahan—membuat Akashi semakin 'terbakar'. Sedangkan sabuk lonceng yang melingkar di pinggang Furihata telah menghilang entah kemana.

.

Bibir Akashi Seijuurou tidak berhenti mengecup kulit leher, bahu, serta tulang belikat Furihata yang dihiasi peluh, sedang jemari-jemari panjang bak kaki laba-laba miliknya terus bergerak menyusup dibalik kain _apron_ yang menutupi tubuh bagian depan Furihata—meninggalkan jejak panas pada kulit putih mulus itu dan membuat sang pemuda coklat semakin vocal.

"Engh…"

Erangan Furihata kembali terdengar saat jari telunjuk kanan Akashi mengelus kulit lehernya, lalu berhenti di jakunnya dan menekan jakun itu sedikit.

"Se-sei-samah…"

Furihata berusaha menyuarakan sakit yang dia rasakan dibagian jakunnya, tetapi gagal disaat lengan kiri Akashi yang masih melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang semakin mengerat dan membuat gundukan diantara selangkangan sang pemuda merah semakin menekan belahan pantatnya.

"Hm? Kenapa jakun mu naik-turun dengan cepat seperti ini Kouki?"

Akashi berbisik rendah di telinga pemuda coklat kesukaannya, jari telunjuknya naik-turun mengikuti pergerakan jakun Furihata.

"Nafas mu juga panas, kau haus Kouki? Mau kuberi susu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Akashi, Furihata berusaha menoleh, lalu memberi tatapan dan senyuman nakal pada kekasih merahnya.

"Y-ya…Se-sei-samah…haush…Furih inginh meminumh susuh Sei-samah…"

Furihata mendesah manja, dan Akashi tidak tahu bagaimana Furihata dapat berkata kotor seperti itu, tetapi untuk saat ini dirinya tidak akan ambil pusing soal itu.

Yang terpenting bagi Akashi saat ini adalah menikmati hidangan yang sudah tuhan ciptakan untuknya.

Menikmati Furihata Kouki-_nya_ tersayang.

.

Sret.

Akashi melepaskan pelukan pada tubuh ramping Furihata, lalu berjalan mendekati sofa merah dan kembali menduduki sofa itu dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar—memperlihatkan tonjolan pada selangkangannya yang menggembung.

"_There's your favourite cock,slut_"

Entah kenapa mendengar Akashi berkata kasar disaat seperti ini, tidaklah membuat Furihata merasa terhina atau marah. Lalu?

"_Be a good boy Kouki_—"

Akashi memandang Furihata dengan sepasang heterokrom yang semakin menggelap karena tertutup nafsu.

"—_And work for your protein milk._"

Glup.

Furihata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Perlahan dia merangkak ketempat Akashi duduk, lalu memposisikan bibirnya tepat di depan selangkangan Akashi.

Gigit.

Furihata menggigit _zipper_ celana bahan Akashi, lalu menggerakkan kepalanya kebawah—membuat celana itu terbuka.

Plak.

Penis Akashi yang panjang, keras dan terasa panas itu menampar pipi kenyal berlapis kulit putih milik Furihata dan membuat pemuda coklat itu mengernyit risih. Jujur saja, salah satu kebiasaan Akashi yang tidak Furihata sukai adalah kebiasaan pemuda merah itu yang tidak memakai celana dalam. Biasanya Furihata akan merengut tidak suka saat mendapati Akashi tidak mengenakan celana dalamnya, tetapi, karena kini dia sedang memberikan 'tarian' sebagai hadiah ulang tahun sang kekasih, untuk saat ini dia tidak akan mengomeli Akashi soal kebiasaan buruknya yang satu itu.

"Ah, Kouki. Ma'af, tadi pagi aku terburu-buru"

Perkataan Akashi itu membuat kernyitan risih Furihata sedikit menghilang. Ah, kekasihnya memang pengetian, bahakan disaat sepasang iris heterokrom itu diselimuti nafsu, kekasihnya masih dapat meminta ma'af untuk hal yang dia tidak sukai.

Perlahan Furihata membuka mulutnya, lalu memasukkan penis Akashi.

"Ssssshhhhhh…"

Akashi mendesis keenakan disaat penisnya merasakan kelembapan mulut Chihuahua manisnya. Tangannya pun bergerak untuk menjambak surai coklat tanah milik Furihata, lalu menariknya kedepan. Memaksa kekasih manisnya itu untuk menelan semua bagian dari penisnya.

"Uhuk."

Alhasil Furihata sedikit tersedak.

Pemuda coklat itu menggerakkan lidahnya, melilit batang penis Akashi yang mengeras, meskipun tersedak karena ulah tangan Akashi yang mendorong kepalanya, Furihata tetap berusaha menelan semua batang penis kekasihnya, sesekai pemuda coklat itu menghisap dan mengelum penis Akashi, tangan kanannya mencengkram betis kaki kiri Akashi sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan buah zakar pemuda merah itu. Furihata berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat kekasihnya merasakan nikmat.

.

Akashi menarik kepala bersurai coklat itu keatas, membuat sang empunya mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajah terangsangnya pada sang pemuda merah. Sungguh, saat ini Akashi merasa seperti berada di surga. Kekasih manisnya itu benar-benar membuatnya tambah terangsang, wajah kekasihnya memerah, peluh tak berhenti mengucur dan membuat surai coklatnya turun dan lepek, mulutnya yang dihiasi bibir merah membengkak itu disumpal oleh penisnya yang panas, keras, dan panjang, lalu sudut-sudut matanya digenangi buliran putih dan irisnya berkaca-kaca.

Sesaat Akashi merasa nafasnya menghilang entah kemana.

Akashi tidak pernah menyangka jika selama ini ada manusia yang dapat membuatnya merasa sesak segaligus tertawan dalam pesona pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Akashi sedikit merasa bersalah, karena sejujurnya, selain wajah mengundang Furihata, wajah ingin menangis pemuda itupun dapat membuatnya terangsang juga.

"Ssssshhhhh…Kouki, mulutmu sangat hangat dan sempit. Aku ingin tahu apa lubang pantatmu juga seperti itu."

Akashi berbisik di telinga Furihata, tangan pemuda merah itu masih terus mencengram surai coklat pacarnya dan memaju mundurkan kepala pemuda manis itu.

"Sew-sawmahhh…ngggghhh…uhuk."

Furihata hanya dapat mendesah dan mengerang, pemuda itu juga beberapa kali terbatuk karena merasakan ujung penis Akashi yang menghantam tenggorokannya.

"Hmmm…"

Akashi mulai ikut menekan-nekan penis Furihata yang berada dibalik _apron_ merah yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Detik itu, Fuirhata mendesah keras. Alhasil—

'Plop'

—penis Akashi terlepas dari mulutnya.

"_Fuck Kouki! Do your job fucking properly!_"

Akashi yang merasakan hilangnya kehangatan dan kelembapan mulut Furihata dari penisnya sontak mengumpat marah pada Furihata. Melemparkan kata-kata kotor lagi pada kekasih manisnya.

"_But_—_but, Sei-sama…_"

Furihata berusaha membela dirinya, dan Akashi semakin menekan penis pemuda malang itu.

"_Don't tease me, please…_"

Tubuh Furihata semakin bergetar, dan bulir-bulir bening semakin berkumpul di sudut mata berpupil kecilnya.

"_This little bitch need to punish,_"

Tanpa peringatan ia memaksakan bibir mungil Furihata melahap kejantanannya sekali lagi. Berberapa kali ia menggerak-gerakan kepala Furihata naik-turun sementara kakinya tidak berhenti memberi rangsangan pada penis Fuirhata.

"NNGGH—!" erang Furihata menikmati permainan kasar Akashi.

Tanpa memelankan kecepatannya, penis Akashi terus mepenetrasi mulut Furihata.

"Apa kau siap mendapatkan susumu Kouki? _Because here it comes…_"

Berberapa detik kemudian, Furihata merasakan cairan hangat dan pahit menyembur kedalam tenggorokannya. Lantas, ia menghisap penis Akashi dengan rakus, meminta lebih. Menelan spermanya tanpa tersisa.

Akashi menutup mata, mencengkram surai Furihata lebih erat, "Bagaimana Kouki? Kau menyukainya?"

"Mm," guman Fuirhata mengiyakan. Pikirannya masih diselimuti oleh rasa sperma Akashi yang memabukkan.

"Apa yang harus kau katakan atas traktiranku ini, hm?"

Furihata mendongakan wajah setelah selesai membersihkan penis Akashi dari sisa sperma, "_Thank you so much_—" ia menjilati bibirnya. " —_for your delicious milk_, Sei-sama."

"_You are such a little whore_, Kouki, _my whore_."

.

Furihata tidak tahu dengan pasti kapan tepatnya Akashi menggiringnya ke kamar utama. Yang ia tahu, _apron_ yang menutupi tubuhnya telah menghilang disaat Akashi menghentikan pergerakan kakinya disamping ranjang _king size _yang ada di dalam kamar pemuda merah itu. Lalu Akashi menurunkan dirinya dari gendongan, membuat kedua kakinya menapak lantai berlapis karpet merah yang terasa lembut di telapak kakinya. Tak kuat, Furihata pun akhirnya roboh di atas kasur _king size_ milik Akashi. Mata coklatnya tertutup, sementara tangannya mencengkram kuat sprei putih yang telah berantakan.

"Sei-sama, tolong biarkan aku istirahat," pintanya kelelahan.

Akashi terus menjilat dan mengigit leher putih Furihata hingga berberapa tanda kemerahan muncul di sana—sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan permintaan kekasihnya. "Kau bicara apa, Kouki?" Mulutnya kini beralih mengulum _nipple_ kemerahan Furihata sementara tangannya sibuk mengocok penis Furihata tanpa henti. "Kita bahkan belum memasuki menu utama."

Furihata baru saja keluar berberapa menit yang lalu, tapi penisnya masih merasakan rangsangan yang hebat akibat permainan Akashi.

"_I-I can't, My lord_…" desahnya. "_Too –ahh– soon._"

"_I know you are strong_, Kouki."

Akashi meraih _lube_ yang telah ia persiapkan. Tubuh Furihata merinding merasakan sensasi dingin dari cairan _lube_ yang ditumpahkan di atas perutnya. Dengan telaten Akashi meratakan cairan tersebut sembari memberi pijatan pada bagian dada dan penis Furihata.

"Sei… Mm…" desah Furihata kenikmatan.

Sebuah ide mesum terlintas di pikiran Akashi. Ia mengarahkan ujung botol _lube_ itu di depan lubang anus Furihata dan menekannya perlahan. Mata coklat Furihata membuka seketika, saat merasakan cairan tersebut memasuki lubang sensitifnya.

"Se-Sei!" serunya. Ah, _suffix –sama_ lupa dia berikan diakhir nama kecil Akashi. "Dingin...".

Akashi tersenyum puas melihat sebagian cairan _lube _mengalir keluar dari lubang anus Furihata. Tanpa peringatan, ia memasukan jarinya—menembus perlahan dinding pertahanan Furihata dengan mudah. Di dalam lubang anus Furihata, jari Akashi mulai bergerak maju-mundur sesuai dengan irama deru napas Furihata.

"Lubangmu sempit sekali," Akashi menyeringai, melihat tubuh Furihata menggeliat karena permainannya. "Dari sini, aku bisa melihat lubangmu menghisap jariku dengan rakus, Kouki."

Furihata mengerang saat jari Akashi yang lain mulai menginvasi lubangnya. Melebarkan dan bergerak zig-zag di dalamnya.

"Kau benar-benar seorang pelacur sejati, Kouki. Tak kusangka dengan jariku saja kau sudah puas."

"Ti-Tidak!" seru Furihata menyangkal histeris. "Itu tidak me-memuaskan—aaah—Sei—mm."

"Tunjukan padaku seberapa besar keinganmu untuk dimasuki oleh penisku, Kouki."

Mata coklat Furihata melebar. Tidak memperdulikan harga dirinya lagi, Fuirhata melebarkan lubang anusnya dengan tangannya sendiri, membuat lubang kecil yang erotis itu terekespos jelas. Akal sehatnya telah hancur. Ia menginginkan penis Akashi. Hanya menginginkan penis Akashi mepenetrasi dirinya.

"_I want your cock_, Sei-_sama_! Aku ingin spermamu memenuhi perutku. _I want that big meat of yours insert my greedy hole!_ _I want bear your children! Please gimme your sperm and make me pregnant _Sei-_sama!_ "

Yup, Akashi benar-benar menyukai Furihata menjadi sepert ini. Gila karena penisnya seorang. Pemandangan langka yang tidak pernah Furihata tunjukan sebelumnya. Berniat menggoda pasangannya, Akashi malah menggesek-gesekan penisnya di permukaan lubang anus Furihata.

Furihata yang tidak sabar lagi segera mendorong tubuh Akashi hingga tubuh atletis itu bersentuhan dengan kasur. "_Teased me again—_" ia memegang kejantanan Akashi, memposisikannya tepat dibawah lubangnya. "_—and I swear I'll tear your fucking cock a part, Asshole!_" segera Furihata memasukan penis Akashi ke dalam. Hilang sudah _image_ pengecut, polos, dan makhluk manis yang selama ini selalu menempel erat pada sosok Furihata Kouki.

Akashi menyeringai, sepertinya penisnya yang panjang mengenai telak titik tersensitif Furihata. Tubuh Furihata terlihat bergerak naik turun, seirama dengan pinggul Akashi yang bergerak liar. Bagai mantra, Furihata menyerukan namanya berulang kali.

"_Shit_, Kouki… Lubangmu benar-benar sempit."

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Kali ini Furihata pasrah. Ia membiarkan lidah Akashi yang mendominasi. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk melawan _pleasure_ yang diberikan pasangannya.

"_No more_, Sei," Furihata menggelengkan kepala. Mencoba menjernihkan pikarannya. "_I'll come… ahhh…_"

"_Yes, Baby, go ahead…_" bisik Akashi. "_Come for me_."

Pandangan Furihata memudar. Secara bersamaan sperma Akashi dan Furihata terbebaskan. Furihata dapat merasakan sperma Akashi memasuki ke dalam lubangnya dan memenuhi lubang itu, sementara sperma Furihata menyembur keluar membasahi perutnya dan dada Akashi. Dengan sigap Akashi menahan Furihata yang telah pingsan. Dibawanya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Sleep tight_, Kouki."

.

.

.

_Chrip._

_Chrip._

_Chrip._

Perlahan Akashi membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Sungguh, suara burung-burung yang berkicau diluar itu sangat mengganggu tidurnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping Akashi dapat melihat kekasih coklatnya sedang tertidur damai diatas lengan kirinya. Dengan seksama Akashi memperhatikan garis wajah lembut milik Furihata. Ah, kekasihnya ini benar-benar manis.

"Engh…"

Suara erangan yang berasal dari Furihata Kouki pun terdengar, lalu perlahan sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang manik coklat dengan iris coklat yang sebesar biji semangka.

"_Mornin', _Sei."

Tersenyum. Furihata menyapa Akashi dengan senyuman lebarnya, membuat sang pemuda absolut merasa jika dirinya harus mengulangi adegan tadi malam berkali-kali lagi. Dan omong-omong soal tadi malam…

"Kouki. Kenapa tadi malam kau sangat 'nakal' hm?"

Dengan seringai tampan Akashi bertanya. Furihata terdiam, otaknya masih memproses kejadian kemarin malam.

Lalu?

BLUSH

Warna merah pekat menghiasi seluruh wajah Furihata disaat otaknya selesai me_loading_. Dia ingat kejadian tadi malam. Betapa memalukan dirinya!

"Uh…uh…"

Furihata menggumam gugup, irisnya bergerak-gerak mengamati sekitar—tidak berani memandang iris heterokrom Akashi.

"Kouki?" Ah, Akashi sudah menyebut namanya dengan penekanan penuh keabsolutan.

"I-itu…jadi, Sei, aku ingin memberimu hadiah ulang tahun yang sepesial…Aku ingin itu hadiah yang benar-benar membekas dihatimu…" Furihata mencoba menjelaskan.

"Semua yang kutanyai tidak bisa memberikan ide padaku tentang hadiah yang kau paling inginkan, lalu Aomine-san berkata jika aku harus mencoba memberikan tubuhku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, dia berfikir kau pasti sangat tersiksa karena tidak dapat menyentuhku lebih dari ciuman dibibir padahal kita sudah pacaran selama empat tahun,"

Furihata menghembuskan nafas lega begitu selesai menjelaskan alasan dibalik dirinya yang menyambut Akashi dengan hanya memakai sebuah _apron_ dan sabuk berlonceng, sementara sebuah perempatan yang tidak muncul didahi Akashi.

Iya sih, dia tersiksa karena tidak bisa menyentuh kekasihnya yang manis ini lebih dalam. Tetapi, tetap saja dia mencintai Furihata apa adanya! Dia kan tidak mesum seperti Aomine!

(Ecieeeeee ternyata raja diktator kita punya hati juga.)

Meskipun yah, dia tidak akan menolak jika disuguhi Furihata 'hidangan' seperti tadi malam.

(Lupakan ketikan saya jikalau Akashi tidak mesum #dilempargunting)

.

Akhirnya Akashi tersenyum lembut pada Furihata.

"Hmm…aku rasa aku akan member Daiki beberapa boks majalah Mai-_chan_ edisi _unlimited._" Kata Akashi kalem. Karena tidak tahu siapa itu Mai-_chan_ yang disebut-sebut Furihata pun mengangguk semangat ketika mendengar niat kekasihnya member hadiah pada orang selain dirinya (Maklum Akashi jarang bersikap baik, apalagi sampai memberi hadiah).

"Hum-hum! Beri saja Sei-kun! Aomine-san sangat baik padaku! Dia bahkan rela membatalkan waktu kencannya dengan Kise untuk menemaniku memilih kostum!"

Furihata bererita dengan riang dan polos tanpa menyadari perubahan muka dan aura Akashi.

"Apa katamu tadi Kouki? Memilih kostum?"

Akashi bertanya, nadanya sangat dalam dan mengerikan, namun entah kali ini Furihata sedang bebal atau apa dia tidak dapat merasakan aura menyeramkan Akashi.

"Iya! Aku mencoba banyak kostum lho! Kelinci, suster, pegawai kantor, baju renang, Chihuahua, pokoknya banyak! Sampai akhirnya Aomine-san bilang kalau _apron_ lebih cocok untukku."

Lagi-lagi Kouki menjelaskan, membuat senyuman psikopat Akashi semakin melebar dan gumaman 'Mati kau Daiki.' Semakin sering terucap dari mulut Akashi.

Prek.

Akashi mengambil ponselnya, lalu mencari nomor kontak Aomine Daiki dan menekan tombol _dial._

Pip.

Suara sambungan diangkat terdengar.

"Hal—"

"Berdoalah besok kau masih bisa menggunakan indra penglihatan mu Daiki."

Suara dingin sang _emperor_ bahkan terdengar sebelum Aomine Daiki sempat mengucapkan 'Halo' dengan sempurna. _Poor you, Daiki._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huek…Huek…Huek…"<p>

Pagi itu untuk kelima kalinya Furihata Kouki muntah-muntah. Akashi Seijuurou sebagai pacar yang baik tentu saja ikut berjongkok disebelah Furihata dan dengan raut cemas pemuda absolut itu menekan-nekan pelan tengkuk sang kekasih.

Ini sudah dua minggu berturut-turut Furihata Kouki-_nya _ muntah-muntah dipagi hari dan membuatnya sangat cemas. Untung saja, Akashi masih bisa sedikit berkonsentrasi dengan perkerjaannya di kantor, jika tidak perusahaan keluarganya pasti sudah mengalami kebangkrutan.

"Kouki, lebih baik kita ke dokter."

Akashi berkata cemas.

"Ti-tidak hoek…Se-sei hoek…-kun hoek…"

Furihata berusaha menjawab disela-sela acara muntahnya. Akashi semakin lembut dalam menekan tengkuk kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada penolakan Kouki. Hari ini aku akan izin masuk untuk mengantarmu ke dokter kandungan. Siapa tahu perkataanmu waktu kita melakukan seks beberapa minggu yang lalu terwujud, dan kau sekarang sedang mengalami _morning sick _alih-alih muntah masuk angin biasa."

Akashi berkata lagi dengan nada absolut yang benar-benar tak dapat dibantah.

"E-eh..."

Dan hanya itu balasan yang dapat diberikan Furihata Kouki.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Masih untuk _event _CAFEIN, kado awal untuk Akashi Seijuurou.

Ummm…saya tidak tahu apa yang saya tulis #mojok. Apalagi ini lemon pertama saya #semakinmojok. Sudah saya nggak tahu kenapa bisa bikin hampir full cuman adegan lemon aja #kuburdiri

_Bye bye…_

RnR?


End file.
